


Warming Up

by towards_morning



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning
Summary: "It was when Roller picked him up to throw him on the berth that Ratchet really started congratulating himself."Long before the war begins, Roller wants to tell Ratchet that one way or another, he's loved.And long before the war, Ratchet is mostly just happy to brush it off.
Relationships: Roller/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bandanapattern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandanapattern/gifts).



> Thank you to @sinnerbees on Twitter, who requested that I write a PWP Roller/Ratchet, pre-war fic.
> 
> Writing this was SO fun and gave me MANY ideas so... keep ur eyes out tbqh. *eyes emoji*

It was when Roller picked him up to throw him on the berth that Ratchet really started congratulating himself.

He'd been flirting with Roller for long enough he had been tempted to write the whole thing off, frankly. Ratchet loved a good back and forth, but after a certain point, a mech had to wonder if perhaps it was a lost cause. No good pushing where the other party was at best oblivious. Roller had winked back enough to not quite get him there, but a sly look only went so far.

But a couple of drinks at one particularly seedy bar and Roller had said, "You going to invite me to see your medical etchings, Doctor?"

Ratchet only had a reinforced single berth and too many scattered books to offer, but that flat was less than ten clicks from the dive bar they'd been egging each other on in. Nice and convenient.

Even as he hit that berth with a satisfied noise, Roller crowded over him. Arms to either side and face inching closer. Ratchet struggled to prop himself up even as Roller bent down to lick his neck. "Come here," Ratchet snapped, sounding peevish even as he tilted Roller's face into a kiss that turned gentle more than heated. Ratchet was still awkwardly spread out from where Roller had tossed him, and in revenge he pulled his partner down by the aft and they sprawled too close on the single-occupant berth, Roller bracing himself over Ratchet's bulk. Hot and tight together. Fans going, and Ratchet moaned into the overwhelming heat, clutching tighter as Roller shuddered.

When Ratchet slipped a hand down between them Roller broke away to gasp hot against his mouth. "Y-you-" he started, breaking off into garbled static as Ratchet pushed his hands into seams. "You- want to-"

"Want your valve," Ratchet filled in, grinning even as he trailed fingers against Roller's panel. "Sound good?"

Roller's hips stuttered even as his panels snapped open. Ratchet paused. His hands pulled away. "Hey, sound good?"

A few seconds passed. "Yeah," Roller managed eventually, optics shut tight even as Ratchet removed himself that little bit. "Primus, yes, come on."

It was barely any kind of work to encourage Roller under him, that big, broad frame following his gentle touches as Ratchet encouraged him onto his back. Roller's valve panel snapped open even as he settled, spreading his legs wide and wanton. Warm and pulsing as Ratchet looked down at him, a big, broad expanse, Ratchet smirking as he took the whole sight in at length.

When Ratchet raised his hand to stroke down, all the way down, from shoulder to hip, he felt Roller shudder under him. Those eyes lit up as they tracked his hand, delighted. "Don't tease," Roller said. Stuttered really, hitching as Ratchet reached hip seams and hooked clever hands in. Ratchet slowed more. Roller tried to scowl but it looked unimpressive as he bucked against Ratchet's teasing fingers, so desperate. "Ratchet-"

When Ratchet interrupted him with a digit plunging home, he couldn't help but smile to see Roller cut himself off as he gasped. "Frag, Ratchet-"

"Yeah?" Ratchet responded, slowing his gentle fingerfucking just a bit, just enough to make Roller gasp again. In, out. In and out. Ratchet curled fingers down and marvelled at how wet he was, with only a couple of digits. Roller was always a mess of movement, always ready to go, constantly twitching and ready. Seeing him undone as he fucked himself back on Ratchet's fingers was no less captivating, no less enjoyable.

"Ratch," Roller said, voice heavy with static. "C'mon, don't make me wait."

"I won't make you wait, beautiful," Ratchet said, letting his vocalizer drop into a rough tone as he curled over Roller. "But I'll make you ask. Tell me what you want, beautiful, tell me."

Roller spread his legs further apart. Ratchet stroked them as they split, revelling in the feel of such a big mech under his hands. Roller was many things, smart, witty, competent, thoughtful- but there was nothing Ratchet enjoyed so much as the times he got to feel him loosen and give way. In the wait while Roller found his words, Ratchet kissed down his chest, gentle.

"Ratchet," he heard Roller say, one big hand finding its way to Ratchet's helm to push him into his hard, wet kisses. "Spike me-"

Roller cut himself off with a gasp as Ratchet licked against a hip joint.

"Well," Ratchet purred against the wires there, smiling as he felt Roller shudder. "Since you asked nicely, big bot."

The nickname made Roller choke a laugh even as he rolled into Ratchet's waiting hand. "You're so cruel," he teased.

Ratchet pulled himself up and grasped his spike, ready to push into the soft valve Roller presented, shifting on his elbows, ready to push back. As the head brushed through his soft folds, Roller moaned, and kicked Ratchet at the responding chuckle. Gently, even as he grinned. Dark and amused.

"Don't- don't be a teas-" he started, gasping as he felt Ratchet move it up and down, over and over, pushing against his node, so hot and hard, so good. "Don't- please, Ratchet, move, don't- don't-"

When Ratchet pushed in, just that first inch, so slow. So hard. Primus. Roller tried to beg for more but only managed static. "Please-" he gasped as Ratchet pushed that inch more, groaning as he did so.

Ratchet stopped then, peering down, three inches into Roller's wet, wanting valve. "You OK, beautiful?" he asked, and it took a second for Roller to process the words as he tried to push his hips back against that splitting heat.

"Good," he managed after a minute. "Good, great, if you stop I'm going to fragging kill you, Ratch, I swear."

The huff of laughter above him made him smile even as he buried his head in Ratchet's side as he resumed thrusting. Roller was getting close. Closer every second. But right now, all he felt was a combined sense of heat and affection, and he felt himself smile into Ratchet's neck cables, licking in even as his charge built. Feeling satisfied as he felt Ratchet tremble in response against him as he bit oh so gently down.

"Hey," Roller said, yanking Ratchet's face back towards him as Roller felt his hips thrust and roll, moving towards climax. Inexorable. "Look at me?"

"Yeah," Ratchet said, flicking his optics on, keeping eye contact. "Yeah, babe."

Roller moaned as he felt Ratchet push a hand between them, fingers flicking between their nodes as he fucked in, further with every stroke. Roller pulled on Ratchet's helm as he felt himself building towards climax, moaning as Ratchet thrust harder in response, both of them chasing pleasure even as they teased the other. Their optics met as they both pushed themselves that bit further. Both nodes swollen enough that Roller could feel them brush even as Ratchet pushed them together, Roller gasping as Ratchet's spike pushed that little bit deeper, a smaller frame but commanding in a way Roller could only submit to.

"You ready, sweetspark?" Ratchet asked- gasped, really, as he thrust so hard into Roller that he couldn't respond for long moments. Another thrust and he could only keen.

"Y-Ye-" he tried to nod but another thrust from Ratchet cut him off. In revenge, Roller moved his hips in tandem with that lovely spike and relished Ratchet's gasp of surprise as he felt Roller spasm around him. It only took a couple more like that to have Roller finish; he rode it out like waves on the shore, throwing his helm back to thunk on the berth as his smaller partner fragged him, hips working as Roller let himself drown in the way pleasure pushed through his systems slowly at first, languid, but unstoppable. Then harder, hotter. When he came back to himself, gasping, overloading in rolling waves, he saw Ratchet still frantically rutting with his now retracting spike. Chasing that last edge of pleasure.

"Let me," Roller croaked, "C'mere, handsome," he managed, pulling hard on Ratchet's hard, swollen node once, twice, thrice-

"Ah- aaah-" Ratchet said, before collapsing even as he came again, small and shivering. Roller stroked the smaller mech's back as he chased those last tender moments of overload. That lovely spike as he tightened around Ratchet’s now oversensitive spike and then relaxed as Ratchet moaned.

There were a few moments of silence as they both vented and took their time to recover. Roller broke the silence with a single-

"Frag,"

-and was gratified to hear Ratchet huff a laugh in response. "Damn right," he said, voice hoarse. "Frag, that was good."

"You know," Roller managed, even as he fought to turn over, exhausted, "I did tell you that I was worth it and if I recall-"

"I laughed," Ratchet said, "Yeah, well, more fool's me, where the Pit did you learn, cause if you tell me I can make a fortune."

"Trade secret, babe," Roller teased back. He wanted to cover Ratchet again, big, warm and protective- but instead he only curled a hand around the other's waist and nuzzled against his neck. "Mm. You need a shower?"

"Nah," Ratchet said after a moment. "Nah, I'm good."

"You can stay, then," Roller said, careful not to make it an order.

Ratchet hesitated a moment. "I can," he said, and he didn't move away. "Sure, I can."

Roller kissed his cheek, daring. "I'm glad." Ratchet didn't respond, but he sighed and settled closer, and Roller settled down to enjoy the quiet.


End file.
